


Here, There, and Everywhere

by solo (gay_wristwatch)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_wristwatch/pseuds/solo
Summary: Jane and Maura explore each other and themselves more. A spiritual continuation of PrettyLittlePoutyMouth's Chemistry and Consecrations series.Basically smut with lots of sex toys. The chapters will be connected, but there's no plot besides sex.





	Here, There, and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Consecrate This Messy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674465) by [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/pseuds/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth). 



> I love PrettyLittlePoutyMouth's fic, and really wanted to expand on it. I'm into sex toys, I run a blog that is mostly about toys and sexuality, and I kept wondering what it might look like for Jane and Maura to try even more than they had in the Chemistry and Consecrations series. I'm thinking I'll touch on (at least): more anal play, a spreader bar, various vibrating toys(i want them to use one together, at least), more impact play, and g-spot toys.
> 
> small note about the chapter titles/work title: they're just Beatles songs, they don't necessarily mean too much.
> 
> hope you like the story, drop me a line in the comments if you do :)
> 
> these first sections in italics are from PLPM's fic, just to give some context for Jane and Maura's first shared experience with a butt plug.

_Maura allowed a self-congratulatory moment that she had helped make Jane a more communicative person in the bedroom, then chose her words carefully, “Mostly, I envision using the unfortunately-named ‘butt plug’ during our normal sexual activity, to provide extra stimulation. But I would also be open to receiving anal penetration from you, perhaps a strap-on.”_

_Jane’s eyes were wide, “I see,” she said quietly. “I, uh. The…butt…thingy stuff doesn’t sound that bad.” She took a slow sip of wine, most likely to avoid even accidental eye contact._

_Maura tilted her head, and elected not to comment on Jane’s less than enthusiastic phrasing. “I can show you what one looks like, if it would help.”_

_Jane grunted as she took her time with her mouthful of wine. “Maybe later,” she mumbled after she swallowed the sip._

_Later turned out to be when they headed upstairs after finishing the bottle. Maura wasn’t sure if the wine was making her aroused or sleepy, and she wasn’t sure what Jane wanted yet. Though the fact that Jane hadn’t started touching her in the kitchen seemed to indicate that Jane was feeling more tired than amorous._

_“So, you want to show me what one looks like?” Jane asked abruptly, gesturing toward the bedside table where Maura’s iPad sat._

_Maura blinked at the non sequitur. “What?” she asked._

_“You know,” Jane said hesitantly, “The…butt…thing.”_

_“Oh!” Maura understood, “Yes, of course.” She began moving toward her closet._

_“Where are you going?” Jane asked, frowning._

_“To get my toys, of course.”_

_“Wait you…you already own one?” Jane sounded surprised, and Maura realized then that Jane had been expecting to see one online._

_“Oh, I have three or four,” Maura replied casually._

_“Three or four?!” Jane’s voice had risen in shock._

 

...

 

_Jane looked at her with anxious eyes, then. “I think…you should probably handle the…butt plug.” She’d managed the words, which was good, Maura though._

_“Absolutely,” Maura agreed. She could understand Jane’s reticence. Jane needed to get used to this, like she got used to so many other things about sex with Maura._

_Jane moved off to the side of Maura and handed her the lube and the butt plug. “Should I…give you some privacy?” she asked uncertainly, as Maura removed her panties and applied some lube to the tip of the toy._

_“If you want to,” Maura replied, “You don’t have to watch if it will bother you.”_

_Jane didn’t say anything, but she didn’t move. She didn’t exactly have a head-on view of what was happening, but Maura was sure she could see the gist. Maura leaned back. She gasped at the cool sensation of the toy, a not entirely unpleasant feeling. Jane shifted, and Maura closed her eyes, concentrated on relaxing her muscles, slowly easing the toy inside of herself. She was glad Jane hadn’t left the room or anything, because even if she wasn’t watching the exact process, Maura knew she would at least be getting a sense for how to take things slowly and gently._

_It felt sudden when the widest part of the toy pushed inside of her, and she groaned as it slid fully into place. Her eyes fluttered open, and sought Jane, who apparently had been watching Maura’s face, her lips parted._

_Jane licked her lips, “Is it…in?”_

_“Yes,” Maura said softly._

_“You look amazing,” she murmured, and in a lithe motion, she was leaning across Maura’s body, lowering her mouth to kiss Maura’s face. Her hand trailed over Maura’s skin, smoothing over her hip and then up to her breast. Her palm covered the curve of the breast, her fingers stroked Maura’s nipple._

_Maura arched toward Jane’s touch and then reached for Jane herself, unable to resist, wanting to tangle her fingers in Jane’s hair, wanting to stroke the soft skin and lithe muscles of Jane’s upper body. But Jane retreated as Maura’s hands lifted, moving back to sit on her heels, and her hand followed the curves of Maura’s waist and hips, over her thigh and between her legs. Her fingers stroked over Maura, gently touching her clit, then stroked further down, exploring the anchor of the butt plug, making Maura gasp._

_Jane watched her, brows constricted, “Okay?” she asked as her fingers stilled._

_“Yes. Even little touches on it…feel amazing.”_

_Jane touched the anchor, barely manipulating it, and Maura whimpered at the sensation in her sensitive flesh. But Jane didn’t spend too long there, perhaps due to unfamiliarity, and was soon reaching for the scarf at the side of the bed. She knelt before Maura, who sat up a little. “Hold out your hands,” Jane requested softly._

* * *

 

Since their first time having sex with a butt plug involved, Jane had become increasingly comfortable with its occasional appearances within their sexual exploration and more vanilla, common activities. Maura noticed this with a twinge of happiness for the way that she and Jane could grow together, yet she almost had to hold herself back from trying to push the envelope even further. How would Jane feel about more anal play? When she'd told her that she wanted to explore the anus, Maura had to admit that she'd been thinking of much more than what they did now.

Which was great. But it almost felt like a bonus, an addendum. Like so many of Maura's other desires involving Jane, she found it crept up into her fantasies and imagination. One of her favorite memories, even these additional months into their relationship, was the first time _she'd_ worn the strap-on and had made Jane climax harder than ever. _Well, we might have beaten that by now,_ Maura mused; but it had been a _first_ and she treasured that. She had a suspicion that she would talk to Jane about it soon, as they hadn't really broached the subject and Jane hadn't volunteered anything. Maura was unsure if she ever thought about anal play for herself. Maura resisted the temptation to order an entire anal-play outfitting before she even spoke to Jane. A particular fantasy-image of Jane, hair wild and fanned out on their bed, moaning at new sensations with eyes shut tight kept assaulting her mind. Maura could almost hear her.

Maura licked her lips subtly. She stole a glance over at Jane in her passenger seat, who, of course, had no idea what had been running through her girlfriend's mind. They'd been on their way home this entire time but Maura could barely remember driving thus far. That wouldn't do for the safety-conscious woman. She shook her head slightly, took a deep breath, and focused on the road.

Some hours later, as they relaxed on the couch like so many nights before, Maura decided she ought to just go for it. Why hide?

"Jane, I'd like to talk to you about something I've been curious about." Jane shifted slightly to meet her eyes. The television was on, they were watching a sports documentary series, _30 for 30_. Maura actually quite liked it–she found the personal element to the stories was an engaging change of pace compared to the typical cold-hard-facts style of the documentaries she usually chose to watch. Maura sat against the corner of the couch while Jane reclined slightly in her arms.

"Oh God," Jane deadpanned.

Maura chuckled. "Oh, stop. It's nothing bad, it's just a question."

"Ok, well shoot."

"I'd really like to explore more...anally."

Beat.

"How?"

"Well, that's...that's up to you, since I'm open to...anything I think you would be open to. I'd love to receive or give, or both." Maura felt Jane still.

"I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to, Jane."

"It's not that I don't, I've just never...well, you know that. When we first started using your plugs I thought about if I would like it, plus it comes up on the podcast sometimes, but I just have zero frame of reference to go off...so I don't know."

"I understand."

"How did you decide to try them and end up with like twenty?"

"I have 4, Jane."

"That I know of." Maura nudged her lightly, laughing. 

"Well, I remember reading a book about human genitalia that mentioned the network of nerves there, on the wall that separates the vaginal canal from the anal cavity." Maura stopped there, half-enxpecting a quip from Jane, but nothing came.

"And I'd known about it for much longer than that, of course, but this was within a sexual context, not a medical one. Once I'd started buying and trying toys I felt a lot safer to explore more, alone, without a partner. I also found I liked having that area stimulated on the vaginal side, so I started to wonder about the rectal side."

"And did you like it?"

"I did, but I think that's because I had been very careful and informed. I'd also made sure to be very aroused. A lot of peoples' first experiences with anal play turn them off of it ebcause they don't know to do things right, for a multitude of reasons."

"Mm."

"To answer your question, though, I didn't _know_ I'd like it before ever trying anything. But I did just start with my fingers. I found that even lightly running them over my anus was...pleasurable in a way. It's sensitive." Jane remained quiet for a few moments. Maura let her process, unsure what else there was to say on her end at this point.

"We can try more...for me, too. When yo uput it that way it sounds more...doable. But I want to do it with you, not alone."

Maura smiled and felt a flutter of anticipation inside.

 

* * *

A few days later, Jane and Maura approached Maura's front door and Jane slowed. Maura kept going: she unlocked the door and threw a wicked grin back at Jane before she picked up the sizeable brown box sitting on her porch. If Jane had any doubt as to what was in the box, it was gone after that look. Quickly, she followed Maura inside to see what she'd ordered for them.

Maura stood cutting the box open efficiently while Jane approached. She spread the flaps open and revealed exactly what Jane expected: a fuckton of sex toys. Maura grinned at her again. Jane attempted to look nonplussed, but eventually she burst out laughing. Maura chuckled with her.

When Jane had calmed down, she remarked, "at least I'm not freaking out this time." Maura shook her head and began her lecture, taking out each toy to show and explain to Jane.

"I ordered a few small, beginner-sized plugs just for you. I know mine seem small but they're still a bit bigger than what I started with, and with anal play size increments are quite important." Next, she took out a few bottles.

"However, lubricant is even more important for anal play. Without it, you can...well, things can be disastrous and dangerous. I bought a few so that we can see which works best for our purposes."

"Why can't we use the lube we already have?"

"These are thicker and 'cushion' more effectively," Maura explained.

"Ah."

"And here," Maura began pulling out the toys arranged at the bottom of the box, "are a few dildos that are suited for anal use because of their slim form factor and/or softness. I know it's all new for you, but we can use these for me too, or exclusively." Maura smiled, presentation complete.

Jane smiled back; she couldn't resist when Maura, well, did anything, but especially when she was so happy to explain and explore and––Jane bent her head and kissed her gently.

They held the kiss for several seconds, standing there next to Maura's kitchen table. Finally, Jane pulled back. Maura gazed at her lovingly.

"I love you Maur. Thanks." Another smile.

"I love you. When do you want to try them? We can do anything."

Jane considered her answer, but an idea popped into her head: "actually, can you...wear one while you're just like, doing normal stuff?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I can. That arouses you?"

"I...think it does, yes. Like, if you wear it while we...make dinner as a...prelude to anything we do later, that's hot."

Maura laughed. "Ok. I'm going upstairs. Can you boil some–"

"I cannot, because I'm coming upstairs with you."

"Oh?"

"I...want to put the plug in you."

Maura reddened a bit, then turned and shoved most of the toys into the box. She looked over her shoulder at Jane and said, "Well then, let's go."

 

* * *

"Wait, Maura, what is this? Don't tell me you intend to put this up my ass. Or yours, for that matter." The item was obviously far too large for that, and wasn't a toy in itself. Maura shot Jane a look while fighting a smile.

"Jane! It's a lube dispenser. It also heats the lubricant for a more pleasurable experience."

"What a time to be alive."

"Indeed. Here, look. I've put 'your' toys on this side of the drawer."

"Wow, I never thought I'd have 'toys,' plural."

"Well, you already said thank you, I'll say you're welcome." Maura began undressing.

"Oh, she's cocky now," Jane said while looking Maura over. "She's beautiful too."

Maura (finally, after folding/hanging her clothing) made her way out of her closet, plug and lube in hand. Both she and Jane washed their hands and sat on the bed.

"Here," Maura handed both items over to Jane, who took them with only a hint of discernable uncertainty. "Don't be nervous, sweetheart." She leaned over to kiss Jane quickly before leaning back and waiting.

Jane, for her part, put the plug aside and ran her hands up Maura's bare legs. Something about being almost entirely clothed(jacket, shoes off) while Maura was nearly nude was arousing to her. She wondered if Maura felt the same way. Maura had her eyes closed at the feel of Jane's warm hands smoothing over her skin and the various pressures and speeds Jane used as she felt Maura's body. She sighed and relaxed further into the comfort of the bed.

Jane kissed her midsection lightly for a few seconds, then Maura guided her head and hands up to her breasts for a few moments. Her breath was picking up and a few gentle moans filled the air. Jane hadn't even taken anything off yet.

"Take everything off," Maura instructed softly, and moved her hips and raised her shoulders to indicate what she meant. Her arousal had been building since she'd realized that their toys had been delivered, so she felt quite ready to move on.

And Jane did. Gently, she moved Maura's legs apart and ran her fingers along Maura's lips. Jane noticed with wonder how they'd blossomed from arousal and she lightly dragged her finger down to Maura's slick entrance. From there, she tentatively brought her fingertips down across Maura's perineum until they alighted around the puckered star just below. Maura gasped lightly. Jane looked up and found hooded lids staring back at her. Maura bit her lip and whimpered slightly as Jane leaned in and kissed her thigh.

Finally, Jane moved for the plug. She spread some lubricant on it and wondered whether she should use her fingers inside, first, though the idea was more daunting somehow than using one of Maura's toys. She decided against it, since Maura hadn't done that the first time she'd used a plug around Jane. She did add some extra lubricant around Maura's entrance there, though, just to be safe. That first plug had been steel, while this one was silicone and had some bend and give to it, but more lube couldn't hurt. Carefully, Jane brought the slim object up to Maura's ass and lined it up. She found herself considering the shape of this particular toy, and was glad it seemed to be easy and comfortable to insert. It had a curious curve though, and Jane was feeling a little wary of potentially jabbing or otherwise hurting Maura with it. She took a breath and Maura relaxed as she sensed Jane about to give insertion a try.

"I'm ready, Jane." Jane looked up quickly and nodded once.

Jane pressed the tip of the plug, supported and guided by her other hand, into Maura's asshole and pressed, very carefully, incrementally harder until it slipped in. Jane had to work with the curve, so the plug was angled differently to how it would sit at the moment. Maura took another deep breath and Jane pushed it further in, watching as the plug's curved tip widened, the shaft straightened, and she guided it into place. She went slowly, but even as Maura moaned quietly, she reached down to move the plug back out, then back in a few times, in order to get acclimated to the curve and enjoy the sensation, Jane guessed. The rest of the shaft was slimmer, so Jane felt no trepidation about that–in fact, she felt mostly relieved and, as Maura and her own hand finally pressed the plug all the way into place, Jane could feel the eroticism of the whole experience hit her. She loved that Maura had trusted her to do this for her, she loved the way Maura's eyes were closed and her chest lifted with her breath, and how she was holding on to Jane's hand gently. Maura let her legs relax from their bent-at-the-knee position and Jane came up to lie half-beside, half-above her. They kissed gently, heat building until Maura pulled away to remind Jane to wash her hands, which they got up and did before sitting on the bed once more. Jane kept an eye on Maura's reactions to walking around with the plug inside of her. She couldn't be entirely sure what Maura was feeling, though, so she asked.

"How does it feel? You just seem...normalish."

"Ish?"

"Well I _can_ see signs of _sexual arousal_ ," Jane said with the same emphasis on "sexual arousal" she'd had when Maura had been "analyzing" her back on that day in the station.

"I...it feels good, but it's not overwhelmingly good. This plug in particular, due to the curve...well, I like pressure on the base so that it presses up into that wall I'd told you about. You might not notice signs of pleasure from me right now, since we were just in bed together, but as I calm down you probably will. Sometimes it takes a little getting used to and...momentum, if you will."

Maura was right, Jane realized as they returned to non-sexual activities downstairs in the kitchen. _Was it sexual if it involved a butt plug?_ She used her powers of observation to keep a keen eye on Maura, and her breath would hitch at certain movements–she even outright moaned once she'd sat down to their meal. Jane caught her rocking back and forth slightly as she sipped her wine, and lost her own breath when she made eye contact with Maura from her seat; Maura, slightly flushed, with her lips glistening from her drink as she drew her glass away from her mouth, with blown pupils, shifting in her seat to pleasure herself with her butt plug. _Fuck_. Jane couldn't wait to finish her food.

**Author's Note:**

> next time: less set up, more play.


End file.
